There have been various compressors for use in a refrigerators (e.g., a reciprocating compressor, a rotary compressor, and a turbo compressor) which serve to circulate a compressed gas refrigerant within the refrigerator. The reciprocating compressor may compress the gas refrigerant through a reciprocating movement of a piston, while the rotary compressor may compress gas refrigerant by rotating a rotator in a cylinder. Further, the turbo compressor may compress the gas refrigerant by converting a velocity energy to a pressure energy using the centrifugal force of an impeller.
While the compressor repeats a cycle of suction or vacuum, compression and discharge of the gas refrigerant according to the compression stroke of the piston, pulses (e.g., a pulsation) may be generated in the compressor. The pulsation of the gas refrigerant causes noise in the compressor. Therefore, to alleviate the noise, a discharge muffler that reduces a pressure variation is provided at a discharge passage of the compressor.
The discharge muffler may mitigate the gas pressure, thus reducing the noise by expanding the gas refrigerant or extending the flow path of the gas refrigerant.
Recently, there has been proposed a discharge muffler in which two discharge spaces are connected to each other. The discharge muffler may serve to reduce pulsation of the gas refrigerant by increasing the capacity of the muffler through the two discharge spaces.
However, the discharge muffler is installed in a limited space within the compressor, thereby making it difficult to increase the volume of the discharge spaces. This hinders pulsation reducing performance in the compressor.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0129790 (published on Nov. 29, 2013) may disclose a conventional compressor.